millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Postkodmiljonären
Postkodmiljonären (English translation: The postal code millionaire) is one from two Swedish versions of game show based off from the British format of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Premiered on August 26, 2005 in TV4. On Fridays and Saturdays at 19:30 aired. This version of show is hosted by Rickard Sjöberg. Top prize is 1,000,000 (in 500th episode - 5,000,000) Swedish kronor. Lifelines The show has the following lifelines (that depends on the game's format). * 50:50 (femtio-femtio) * Phone-A-Friend (ring en vän) * Ask the Audience (fråga publiken) * Switch the Question (byta fråga) - in risk format only, with 2008. * Pass - in Hot Seat episodes (2011, 2012, 2019). Former Lifelines * Ask the Millionaires (hjälp av de tidigare miljonvinnarna) (in 500th episode only). This is a special hint to the jubilee episode. The contestant can ask for help from the any (at that time there were four) of Top Prize winners. Seasons * Season 1 (August 26, 2005 - 2006) * Season 2 (? episodes, 2006 - 2006) * Season 3 (? episodes, 2007 - 2007) * Season 4 (? episodes, August 31 - December 2007) * Season 5 (? episodes, 2008 - 2008) * Season 6 (38 episodes, 2008 - 2008) * Season 7 (? episodes, 2009 - 2009) * Season 8 (42 episodes, August - December 2009) * Season 9 (? episodes, 2010 - 2010) * Season 10 (? episodes, 2010 - 2010) * Season 11 (37 episodes, January 15 - May 27, 2011) * Season 12 (37 episodes, August 19 - December 22, 2011) * Season 13 (44 episodes, January 6 - June 8, 2012) * Season 14 (45 episodes, August 17 - December 22, 2012) * Season 15 (40 episodes, January 4 - June 1, 2013) * Season 16 (40 episodes, August 16 - December 28, 2013) * Season 17 (46 episodes, January 3 - June 7, 2014) * Season 18 (45 episodes, August 22 - December 27, 2014) * Season 19 (46 episodes, January 2 - June 6, 2015) * Season 20 (38 episodes, August 21 - December 26, 2015) * Season 21 (37 episodes, February 5 - June 10, 2016) * Season 22 (30 episodes, August 19 - November 26, 2016) * Season 23 (27 episodes, February 11 - May 13, 2017) * Season 24 (30 episodes, September 22 - December 30, 2017) * Season 25 (28 episodes, March 2 - June 2, 2018) * Season 26 (29 episodes, August 17 - December 29, 2018) * Season 27 (22 episodes, January 4 - June 7, 2019) * Season 28 (29 episodes, August 16 - December 28, 2019) * Season 29 (? episodes, January 3 - June 2020) Money Tree Winners Top Prize Winners * Per Hörberg - 1 000 000 SEK (February 17, 2006) * Torgny Segerstedt - 1 000 000 SEK (March 1, 2008) * Olle Laurell - 1 000 000 SEK (December 4, 2009) * Jan Sundström - 1 000 000 SEK (December 17, 2010) * Mattias Österman - 1 000 000 SEK (March 2, 2012) * Lena Angviken - 1 000 000 SEK (September 29, 2012) * Birgitta Hedström - 1 000 000 SEK (April 11, 2014) * Alexandra Pascalidou and Lena Ag - 1 000 000 SEK (November 15, 2014) * Ylva Orrmell - 1 000 000 SEK (February 18, 2017) * Marianne Hiller - 1 000 000 SEK (March 2, 2018) * Ulf Jensen - 1 000 000 SEK (December 20, 2019) Top Prize Losers * Lars Nemeth - 10 000 SEK, lost 490.000 SEK (May 17, 2019) SEK 500 000 winners * Mikael Hermansson (December 24, 2016) * Magnus Björkman (January 6, 2017) * Stefan Engdahl (September 8, 2018) * Birgitta Holm (October 27, 2018) * Viveka Westerlund (December 28, 2018) * Anna Frenning (March 29, 2019) * Niclas Pettersson (September 6, 2019) SEK 350 000 winners * Marcus Magnusson (2005) * Jesper Blomqvist and Kenneth Andersson (August 17, 2018) * Emil and Daniel Norberg (October 5, 2018) * Daniel Ottosson (October 12, 2018) * Elisabeth Sannar (February 8, 2019) * Björn Gustafsson (January 10, 2020) SEK 225 000 winners * Erik Billing (2009) * Theo ? (April 14, 2017) * Lars Hultsten (May 26, 2017) * Umeåbon Annica Renling Berggren (October 6, 2017) * Jimmy Nordlund (August 31, 2018) * Linda Magnusson (May 31, 2019) * Katarina Widholm (September 14, 2019) * Fanny Boije af Gennäs (October 4, 2019) SEK 150 000 winners * Marlene ? (April 28, 2017) * Karin Mårtensson (August 17, 2018) * Annelie Andersson (October 20, 2018) * Mikael Adamsson (December 15, 2018) * Emilio Jorge (May 3, 2019) * Fredrik Fogelberg (January 31, 2020) SEK 100 000 winners * Anders Berg (August 18-24, 2007) (11th question wrong) * Amanda and Linnea Nyström (November 29, 2008) (11th question wrong) * Chrisbeth and Amy Diamond (2009) * Marcus Wilenius (September 2015) * Shayan Effati (February 10, 2017) * Henrik Erixon (April 21, 2017) * Aleksandar Colic (May 12, 2017) * Kai Wistrand (September 15, 2018) (12th question wrong) * Josefin Follinger (November 3, 2018) (11th question wrong) * Annett Cromwell (December 21, 2018) (11th question wrong) * Erik Moberg (January 5, 2019) (risk format) * Veronica Trygg Sandberg (January 11, 2019) (11th question wrong) * Christian Carlsson (March 1, 2019) (risk format) * Kjerstin Wahlström (March 8, 2019) (11th question wrong) * Cristina Marciasini (April 26, 2019) (12th question wrong) * Christian Ericsson (September 13, 2019) (11th question wrong) * Jonas Holm (September 21, 2019) (11th question wrong) * Mikael Modin (October 11, 2019) (11th question wrong) * Miriam Norén (October 19, 2019) (11th question wrong) * Patrik Malmer (December 21, 2019) (11th question wrong) * Louise Felldin (December 28, 2019) (12th question wrong) * Peter Wedin (January 4, 2020) (11th question wrong) * Jenny Mårdh (January 18, 2020) (13th question wrong) * Mårten Hilding (January 24, 2020) (11th question wrong) * Peter Alsiok (February 7, 2020) (12th question wrong) SEK 75 000 winners * Alberto Umerkajeff (2011-2012) * Henrik Gustafsson (February 20, 2015) * Lars Arvidsson (September 22, 2018) * Joakim Sätterman (October 13, 2018) * Johannes Malmhäll (December 29, 2018) * Christoffer Faxe (April 5, 2019) * Björn Eriksson (August 16, 2019) SEK 50 000 winners * Sarah Eklöv (August 17, 2019) * Martin Kranz (December 13, 2019) SEK 30 000 winners * Charlotta Carlberg Eriksson (February 15, 2019) SEK 10 000 winners * Tim Söderholm (2014) * Tomas Hagenfors (February 14, 2015) * Olle Dahllöf (August 24, 2018) * Ellinor Sterky (September 1, 2018) * Anneli Håkansson (September 21, 2018) * Magnus Carlsson and Cecilia Chatterjee-Martisen (October 6, 2018) * Marie Asklund (Novmeber 2, 2018) * Birgitta Berg Wiikander (January 4, 2019) * Johan Hammerby (January 25, 2019) * Lars Nemeth (May 17, 2019) * Madeleine Lindblom (August 17, 2019) * Mattias Ivarsson (August 23, 2019) * Leif Erre (August 30, 2019) * Polly Nikolaidis (August 30, 2019) * Theres Friberg (September 27, 2019) * Stefan Eklund (October 5, 2019) * Tina Wiman (October 26, 2019) * Tommy Persson (Novmeber 1, 2019) * Johanna Rydelius (December 13, 2019) * Anders Annikas (January 3, 2020) * Leena Asp (February 1, 2020) SEK 0 winners * Magnus Follinger (October 26, 2018) SEK ? winners * Amelia Adamo and David Batra (December 21, 2005) * Lasse Kronér and Lasse Brandeby (December 21, 2005) See also * Vem vill bli miljonär? (other Swedish version) * Postkodmiljonären - Heta Stolen (Swedish version of Hot seat, with 2011) Trivia * On March 20, 2009, 300th episode aired. * On September 16, 2011, 500th episode aired. * On May 14, 2016, 900th episode aired. * On December 8, 2017, the jubilee 1,000th episode aired. Sources * Official website * Official website (2005-2006 and 2008) * Episodes air dates (September 2, 2005 - February 4, 2006) * Official website (2007-2012) * Official website (2009-2012) * Official website (2010-2012) * About 300th episode (in Swedish) * About 500th episode (in Swedish) * 1,000th episode clip Category:Postkodmiljonären Category:Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? versions